


Future Shock

by Glassdarkly



Series: Haunted House [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghosts, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SB Fag Ends Halloween prompt: The Boogieman cometh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Shock

The song is tearing holes in his mind, letting out all the dark things inside it. 

Or letting them in. 

He's not sure which, just that they jibber and squeak, like rats. 

He flails his hands, fingers bent into claws, but encounters only empty air. And when he opens his eyes, he's alone. 

But he can still hear the song, floating down the basement stairs. Light shows around the door frame. Light!

He doesn't know when he's been so glad to see it. 

His legs shake as they propel him upwards, each step an effort, as if the dark is trying to drag him down again.

The song falls silent as he flings the door open. He gasps. Falls to his knees.

It's not his mother. Not Joyce. It's _her_. The one girl in all the world, haloed in light. 

"Buffy?" 

The coquettish smile is enough to show him it's another lie. But, 

"I could be," she says. "If you want me to be."

He opens his mouth, hesitates. 

"Fuck off," he hisses, through fangs.

The phantom grins a death's head grin. 

"You're not quite ready yet. You lack a certain spark. Until then..."

He's alone with the fading laughter.


End file.
